Route Venus
by PallaPalla-chan
Summary: Minako's love life is in ruins. As she finally decided's that it's time to abandon relationships a Kunzite look alike falls into her life. Should she go for him or should she just forget him...
1. Prologue

Prologue of Route Venus

Rated PG13

PallaPalla-chan

I'm not sure if these stories are too popular, but this is a general/senshi story. I hope this chapter isn't too boring!

Please read and review, and suggestions are welcome. ^_^

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to their respective owners.

~*~

Minako sat in her room alone. The apartment she owned along with Rei and Ami was silent. Rei was out for the night along with Ami. She looked silently at the ribbon she held in her hand. "Nande?" She exclaimed at the silence. "Why do I still wear this after all this time?" She looked out her open window as a warm breeze swept she felt it move her long hair. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Am I, the senshi of love supposed to be alone for all eternity like Ace said? Or is there perhaps…" She paused for a moment "Is there someone waiting for me?" Minako looked up at the brightly shinning Venus. "I don't want to be alone anymore… Higashi-sempai… I know you were a youma but it was you who started my bow… now it seems like a waste of my time." She looked sighed softly as she let the bow slip through her fingers and get caught with the wind and blow away. "Gomen nasai Higashi-sempai… Real or not I've wasted my life on all of the men out there." She whispered to herself.

~*~*~*~*~

Minako ran through the halls of the University. Her hair beat at her back as she ran in its newly twisted braid. She struggled to keep her books from falling out of her arms as she ran. She couldn't believe it. Her first day at the University and she was late. It was because of the girls mostly. They had been pestering her about her solemn attitude and the change with her bow. She had been confronted that morning and she had only just been able slip out when she had saw that they were keeping her from making it to her class. 'Why can't they just mind their business?' She thought bitterly as she sped toward her Trig class's open door. She almost made it when it was shut right in her face. Causing her to stop abruptly and all her books to spill onto the floor. "Don't be late next time and you'll be allowed in." The teacher said through the closed door. The teachers' glare was seen in the window showing she meant it. 'Mental note, don't cross Ms…' She'd forgotten her name. 'Well don't cross your Calculus teacher.' She thought as she looked down at her books scattered on the floor. "Kuso!" She cursed as she bent down and began to pick up books and papers. "Need some help?" Minako growled at the male voice. "No thanks." She said in a perky voice that denied her true mood. "Don't take offence to Ms. Prom. She's a stickler about being punctual." The deep voice said with a laugh. Minako picked up the last of her books and stood up.

Minako held back a scream when she saw the ice blue eyes and silver hair of the dark kingdom's General Kunzite. "Ano…Are you sick? You suddenly look very pale." He asked softly. "N-No, I'm fine I just…" She trailed off when she couldn't think of an excuse. "Are you sure? Do you want something to drink? There's a hot drink vendor on campus." He said. At his concerned tone Minako made up her mind this most definitely couldn't be General Kunzite. No, he just resembled him. His eyes were much too kind and caring to be him. "No, I'm fine." She assured him. "Well, even if you are fine, would you like something warm to drink? My treat." Minako blinked blankly back at him not answering his question right away. Was he asking her out? "Ano… I think I'll pass. I'll see you around, thanks for the tip on Ms. Prom." She said with a quick wave. She was eager to get away from the man. She was not getting sucked into a relationship only to end up heartbroken. Never again.

~*~*~*~*~

Minako walked to her last class, this time on time and with a backpack so she wouldn't spill her things. "Mina-chan!" Minako looked up and saw Usagi running up to her and looping arms with her. "I was hoping to see you sometime today! Ami-chan said you seemed sad when she called me today and I was hoping you'd tell me what was wrong." Minako's smile that she gained when Usagi had shown up vanished. "Ami-chan was mistaken. I'm fine." She said rather coldly causing Usagi to back away slightly her arm almost un-looping with her Minako's. Seeing Usagi's hurt expression Minako regretted her cold words to her friend. "Gomen nasai, it's just everyone's been asking me that and I'm fine, really! I didn't mean to be snappish!" Usagi's face brightened. "It's alright. What's your next class?" Usagi asked. "English." She answered with a grimace. "It's alright, Ami-chan will be able to help us." Usagi beamed. "Us?" Minako questioned. "Hai, I've got it too! Mr. Lucas right?" Minako nodded. "Let's go then!" The two giggling blonds ran the rest of the way like a pair of junior high students until they reached their English course and chose seats near the back where they could sleep easily if the teacher lectured too much. The teacher started up just about when Minako took out a pencil and paper. "Hello class and welcome to room 103 where we will be learning English 101…" The teacher droned on and Minako began to feel sleepy. She just about dozed off when someone tapped her shoulder. "Pst! Mina-chan!" Minako look to the desk in front of her and found Makoto sitting happily in front of her. "Don't fall asleep on your first day." She said with a wink before turning toward the class again. A few minuets later however they were told to open their books to page 45 and to read to page 49 while he stepped out of the class for a few minuets.

Minako was just about to the second page when she was again tapped on the shoulder. She looked up, irritated and expecting it to be Makoto again or Usagi who had looked bored last time she'd looked at her. But it turned out to be someone she thought she'd never run into let alone see again, it was the man who looked like Kunzite's twin. "Hey, nice to see you again." He said with a chuckle. Usagi looked up to see whom Minako was speaking too and paled a few shades. "I've been getting that a lot lately." He said with another chuckle. Minako turned cold again. "Please go away, I need to read what was assigned." Kunzite's twin sighed and walked away.

"Minako-chan he looked like," Minako cut her off. "I know, but I'm certain he isn't. He's too nice." Usagi looked unsure but nodded and went back to her book.

~*~*~*~*~

Minako walked toward home. Usagi had gotten a ride home from Makoto whom was one of her roommates. "Hey!" Minako's head whipped toward the deep baritone that yelled to her. She saw the twin of kunzite once again, yet she didn't stop. He ran to catch up with her and slowed down once they walked side by side. "I don't think I've ever had to catch up with someone. Most of the time it's someone trying to catch up to me!" Minako ignored him. 'No men are getting in my life thank you!' She thought as she continued to walk. "I realized I never asked you your name." He said shoving his ungloved hands into his pockets. Minako gave him a cold look. "I don't think I ever gave it to you on purpose." With that said Minako walked ahead of him and disappeared around the corner just as a blond haired man ran up to the kunzite look alike. "Kyler dude, I don't think I've EVER seen you run after a girl before. Usually its them running after you and YOU giving them the cold shoulder." The blond said with a boyish grin. "Oh shut it Jeremy!" The Kunzite look alike, or known as Kyler said. Jeremy chuckled. "I can't believe you were burned by a girl, and a blond at that." Kyler growled at Jeremy and again shoved his cold hands into his pockets. "Don't worry too much, I got burned by some raven haired girl today. She about faints at the sight of me then she hits me with her trig book." He said with a laugh. Kyler looked at him with a look that clearly read 'Why the hell are you laughing?' "She apologized afterward," He explained "and then when I asked her out to dinner I got hit with the book again." Jeremy said rubbing his soar head. Kunzite let out a deep laugh. "You're a creep you know that Jer?" Jeremy gave another boyish grin. "I try." He replied as if it were a compliment.

~*~


	2. Unwanted Attention

Chapter one  
Rated PG13  
PallaPalla-chan (firesenshi03@hotmail.com)  
  
Gomen nasai for the lateness of this chapter! It has been done for a little while now, but family issues raised and I was unable to finish editing it. I didn't want to send it out looking horrible with lots of spelling and grammar mistakes! With that said, please continue reading!  
  
DISCLAIMER - I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to their respective owners.  
  
Kuso - A curse word, usually something like damn  
  
~*~  
  
Minako walked into the apartment in a huff and threw her books down. She quickly headed strait for the fridge. She needed to get her mind off of that Kunzite look alike! She had just taken out all the ingredients to make a nice batch of cookie dough when Rei walked in the room.  
  
"Why are you scowling?" She asked her blond friend.  
  
"Some guy kept hitting on me today." She replied getting a raised eyebrow from her raven haired friend.  
  
"Mina-chan? Are you feeling all right? Usually you're the one hitting on boys, and now you're telling me it's annoying when you get noticed?"  
  
Minako rolled her eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it, but you want to help me make cookies? I don't want to burn them for once." Rei let out a giggle and the two began to mix ingredients.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Minako walked happily toward Crown. That was before she slipped of an icy patch on the street and fell strait to her bottom. "Kuso." She let out a whiny curse.  
  
"Need a hand?" The deep baritone of a voice asked. Minako looked up expecting to see Mamoru or perhaps Motoki.  
  
Cornflower blue eyes clashed with stormy gray. "No." She said in annoyance as she stumbled to her feet.  
  
Kyler's face flashed annoyance for a split second before he flashed Minako an award winning smile. "How's about I get you something to eat?" Minako didn't reply and walked past him. She didn't even apologize when her sunshine blond hair   
hit him squarely in the face.  
  
Minako walked into Crown Gaming Center and she ordered a cup of hot chocolate from Unazaki, Motoki's younger sister and she let the light yellow scarf around her shoulders loosen and fall onto the table as she took off her jacket.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Minako smiled and looked up to see Ami.  
  
"Konnichiwa Ami-chan." Minako said putting on a happy smile for her friend.  
  
"How was your day at the University?" Ami asked as she took a seat opposite of Minako.  
  
"It was alright, what about yours?"  
  
Ami frowned. "I got... hit on." She said uncomfortably.  
  
"Really?" Minako said with a giggle. "Was he cute?"  
  
Ami blushed. "Minako-chan! I hardly even noticed! It was uncomfortable and embarrassing more than anything else!" Minako laughed. Just because she had sworn off love, it didn't mean she didn't wish such a beautiful thing such as love upon her friends.  
  
"Aww come one Ami-chan! I bet he was handsome and intelligent. Just your type." Ami hid behind her hands as her face turned redder.  
  
"Minako-chan!!" Ami whined out her name.  
  
"Gomen ne, I just wanted to know the details." Minako said.  
  
"Alright, alright. He looked... familiar almost... he had long hair, strawberry blond, tied back, and these intense grayish blue eyes..." Minako took one look at Ami and knew she was smitten with this boy already.  
  
"But, he was vulgar, and called me babe." Minako's face fell, perhaps she wasn't smitten.  
  
"I was appalled when he asked me to go to a-a dance club." Ami said with distain.  
  
Minako laughed out right. "Minako, many men our age, and many women go to dance clubs on dates."  
  
Ami gave her a quizzical look that said outright, 'Why would someone want to go to one?'  
  
"What did you expect him to say Ami-chan? Would you like to go to a library and study?" A voice next to them said. Minako and Ami looked up simultaneously and saw Rei standing there loosening her scarf.  
  
"Well... I suppose not." Ami admitted.  
  
"May I sit down to?" Rei asked. Minako made room on her side and let Rei slide in beside her.  
  
"Here's your cocoa Minako!" Unazaki said as she walked up handing Minako her steaming drink.  
  
"Arigato Unazaki-chan!" Minako said with a grin.  
  
Unazaki flashed them all a smile. "Anything for you girls?" Rei quickly shook her head and Ami replied saying she wanted some hot tea and Unazaki ran off to fetch it.  
  
"So what did you do today Rei-chan?" Ami questioned.  
  
"I went to one of my classes then went back to the apartment and grabbed my scarf because it was so cold. I'm actually glad Makoto made us all scarf's. When she first gave me mine I thought she was just being silly when she said I'd need it." Minako giggled.  
  
"She's always known the weather better than all of us." Rei nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wow, so the girl can laugh after all!" Minako's smiling face slowly faded when she heard the familiar baritone once again.  
  
"Are you following me or something?" Minako asked, her face showing her obvious annoyance. Rei looked up and saw the handsome Kunzite look alike and paled, as did Ami.  
  
"No, of course not. What would make you think that?" His unconvincing tone made Minako flush in anger.  
  
"Please just go away, I'm not interested in you."  
  
Kyler seemed a little uncomfortable before he replied. "Well, Aino-san. I guess this means you don't want to go to that large party next week?"  
  
Minako looked at him angrily. She had heard about it in one of her classes. It was an on invite only party, at a rather large mansion. She had to admit she had wanted to go. "No thank you." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Fine. Suit yourself." With a roguish wink he left the arcade.  
  
Minako turned back to her two friends. "Don't worry minna, he's not who you think he is." Her two friends let their obvious nervousness fade somewhat.  
  
"Are you certain Mina-chan?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hai." She replied to her raven haired friend.  
  
"So why did you say no?" Ami asked.  
  
"He's a jerk. I don't want to be with him all night." Rei looked at her dubiously.  
  
"That's never stopped you before Minako, a handsome face like that and you'd still be drooling, remember Yatan-kun? He was never very nice to you either." Rei pointed out.  
  
"I know, but this time is different. Lets just get off the su-" She stopped short when an annoying beeping sound came from her pant pocket. She quickly took out her watch communicator that she had failed to put on her wrist and snapped it open.  
  
"Mina-chan! There's trouble over near the culinary school! After I got out of my class I saw a youma near the fountain, it's been stealing energy at a large rate!"   
Makoto's frantic voice was heard from her watch, and her face, which was shown on a tiny screen showed her worry. "Usagi-chan tried to get out of her class but can't the teacher won't let her leave."  
  
Minako nodded. "Hai, Ami-chan, and Rei-chan are here. They can help us!" Makoto's head nodded up and down.  
  
"Hurry, there's a man near by that seems to be trying to hit it with a stick and he could get hurt." The screen went blank after Makoto mumbled something incoherent about the man.  
  
"We need to get to the Culinary School where Makoto is. There's a youma." Minako told her two companions. The two nodded and they stood up quickly leaving their owed amount on the table for Unazaki, and they dashed out onto the street and down to an abandon alley.  
  
Five seconds later Sailor Venus, Mars, and Mercury were bounding quickly from rooftop to rooftop toward their destination.  
  
"You know, Jupiter sounded kind of funny when she said there was a man hitting the youma with a stick, almost like she was annoyed with him!" Venus commented as they jumped another building.  
  
"Don't be silly Venus!" Mars chided as they jumped their final building and were running toward the fountain where Jupiter was battling a large youma. A man nearby was unconscious, and he looked suspiciously like Nephrite. The three young woman immediately began to strategize, while Jupiter held off the youma.  
  
"What do we do Mercury?" Rei asked as she noticed Mercury tinkering with her visor and Mercury computer.  
  
"It's weak against light, and fire, lightning might help but not by much" Mercury replied as she ticked away at her Mercury computer  
  
"If we attack it together we may finish it off, it seems like Jupiter has been doing a good job at tiring it out." Mars added. Venus and Mars ran to where Jupiter was.  
  
"Jupiter, we all attack on three." Venus yelled over the loud downpour of the watery youma, it looked rather like a large water woman who seemed to be raining down on herself. "One." They got into stance. "Two." They steadied themselves. "Three!" Venus called on her Crescent Beam, Mars on her Fire Balls, and Jupiter on her Thunder Dragon. The water woman let out a shriek of pain before she splashed the three senshi with water as she disintegrated.  
  
"Just our luck, we have white tops." Jupiter said with a ironic laugh.  
  
"Let's change back, the people around us are going to wake up." Rei said taking note of the people around them starting to stir. The three, plus Mercury whom joined them de-transformed and started to leave the school. Venus noticed Makoto kick the man in the shin as she passed him.  
  
"Who was that Mako-chan?" Minako asked. "Nathan! He's an annoying little twit! He flirted with me the ENTIRE time he was in our classroom! He's one of those men trying to hire us culinary students. He was rather unprofessional. Plus he   
was getting in my way as I tried to fight that youma!" Minako giggled and the four walked toward the local bus to get to the shrine. "This day is just weird." Makoto   
commented before they stepped into the bus.  
  
"It sure is Mako-chan, it sure is." Minako agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
It seems that all the senshi have admirers ne? And is there more to our youma than it seems? We'll see! NEXT TIME! BWAHAHA! Er... Sorry. ^.^V  
  
A quick note though, I may not be able to send another chapter for a few weeks. I'm going to be visiting my dad is California, and my best friend (who moved recently) in Arizona. I'm not sure if I'll be able to send anything in to ASMR. I may, however, be able to write a new chapter so that I may send it in when I'm back from my little vacation! Please don't give up on me! 


End file.
